1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for and method of accelerating, and thereby imparting velocity and momentum to a fluid, and particularly to the use of corona discharge technology to generate ions and electrical fields especially through the use of ions and electrical fields for the movement and control of fluids such as air.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of patents (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,847 by Shannon, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,766 by Spurgin) describe ion generation using an electrode (termed the xe2x80x9ccorona electrodexe2x80x9d), attracting and, therefore, accelerating the ions toward another electrode (termed the xe2x80x9ccollectingxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cattractingxe2x80x9d electrode), thereby imparting momentum to the ions in a direction toward the attracting electrode. Collisions between the ions and the fluid, such as surrounding air molecules, transfer the momentum of the ions to the fluid inducing a corresponding movement of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,801 of Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,564 of Weinberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,977 of Taylor, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,745 of Sakakibara, et al. also describe air movement devices that accelerate air using an electrostatic field. Air velocity achieved in these devices is very low and is not practical for commercial or industrial applications.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,387 and 3,751,715 of Edwards describe the use of multiple stages of Electrostatic Air Accelerators (EFA) placed in succession to enhance air flow. These devices use a conductive mesh as an attracting (collecting) electrode, the mesh separating neighboring corona electrodes. The mesh presents a significant air resistance and impairs air flow thereby preventing the EFA from attaining desirable higher flow rates.
Unfortunately, none of these devices are able to produce a commercially viable amount of the airflow. Providing multiple stages of conventional air movement devices cannot, in and of itself, provide a solution. For example, five serial stages of electrostatic fluid accelerators placed in succession deliver only a 17% greater airflow than one stage alone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,766 of Spurgin.
Accordingly, a need exists for a practical electrostatic fluid accelerator capable of producing commercially useful flow rates.
The invention addresses several deficiencies in the prior art limitations on air flow and general inability to attain theoretical optimal performance. One of these deficiencies includes excessive size requirements for multi-stage EFA devices since several stages of EFA, placed in succession, require substantial length along an air duct (i.e., along air flow direction). This lengthy duct further presents greater resistance to air flow.
Still other problems arise when stages are placed close to each. Reduced spacing between stages may produce a xe2x80x9cback coronaxe2x80x9d between an attractor electrode of one stage and a corona discharge electrode of an adjacent next stage that results in a reversed air flow. Moreover, due to the electrical capacitance between the neighboring stages, there is a parasitic current flow between neighboring stages. This current is caused by non-synchronous high voltage ripples or high voltage pulses between neighboring stages.
Still another problem develops using large or multiple stages so that each separate (or groups of) stage(s) is provided with its own high voltage power supply (HVPS). In this case, the high voltage required to create the corona discharge may lead to an unacceptable level of sparks being generated between the electrodes. When a spark is generated, the HVPS must completely shut down for some period of time required for deionization and spark quenching prior to resuming operation. As the number of electrodes increases, sparks are generated more frequently than with one set of electrodes. If one HVPS feeds several sets of electrodes (i.e., several stages) then it will be necessary to shut down more frequently to extinguish the increased number of sparks generated. That leads to an undesirable increase in power interruption for the system as a whole. To address this problem, it may be beneficial to feed each stage from its own dedicated HVPS. However, using separate HVPS requires that consecutive stages be more widely spaced to avoid undesirable electrical interactions caused by stray capacitance between the electrodes of neighboring stages and to avoid production of a back corona.
The present invention represents an innovative solution to increase airflow by closely spacing EFA stages while minimizing or avoiding the introduction of undesired effects. The invention implements a combination of electrode geometry, mutual location and the electric voltage applied to the electrodes to provide enhanced performance.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a plurality of corona electrodes and collecting electrodes are positioned parallel to each other or extending between respective planes perpendicular to an airflow direction. All the electrodes of neighboring stages are parallel to each other, with all the electrodes of the same kind (i.e., corona discharge electrodes or collecting electrodes) placed in the same parallel planes that are orthogonal to the planes where electrodes of the same kind or electrodes edges are located. According to another feature, stages are closely spaced to avoid or minimize any corona discharge between the electrodes of neighboring stages. If the closest spacing between adjacent electrodes is xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, the ratio of potential differences (V1xe2x88x92V2) between a voltage V1 applied to the first electrode and a voltage V2 applied to the closest second electrode, and the distance between the electrodes is a normalized distance xe2x80x9caNxe2x80x9d, then aN=(V1xe2x88x92V2)/a. The normalized distance between the corona discharge wire of one stage to the closest part of the neighboring stage should exceed the corona onset voltage applied between these electrodes, which, in practice, means that it should be no less than 1.2 to 2.0 times of the normalized distance from the corona discharge to the corresponding associated (i.e., nearest) attracting electrode(s) in order to prevent creation of a back corona.
Finally, voltages applied to neighboring stages should be synchronized and syn-phased. That is, a.c. components of the voltages applied to the electrodes of neighboring stages should rise and fall simultaneously and have substantially the same waveform and magnitude and/or amplitude.
The present invention increases EFA electrode density (typically measured in stages-per-unit-length) and eliminates or significantly decreases stray currents between the electrodes. At the same time, the invention eliminates corona discharge between electrodes of neighboring stages (e.g., back corona). This is accomplished, in part, by powering neighboring EFA stages with substantially the same voltage waveform, i.e., the potentials on the neighboring electrodes have the same or very similar alternating components so as to eliminate or reduce any a.c. differential voltage between stages. Operating in such a synchronous manner between stages, electrical potential differences between neighboring electrodes of adjacent EFA components remains constant and any resultant stray current from one electrode to another is minimized or completely avoided. Synchronization may be implemented by different means, but most easily by powering neighboring EFA components with respective synchronous and syn-phased voltages from corresponding power supplies, or with power supplies synchronized to provide similar amplitude a.c. components of the respective applied voltages. This may be achieved with the same power supply connected to neighboring EFA components or with different, preferably matched power supplies that produce synchronous and syn-phased a.c. component of the applied voltage.